The Only One
by Stargazer1
Summary: Rain doesn't stop a Jellicle Ball, something that Electra was not happy with. When a flood of water goes through the Junkyard, Electra is swept away and finds herself with Alonzo in a hiding place to wait out the rain. For Hazelthorn's contest


The Only One

~*~

Rain, which was all there had been for the last week was rain. Electra was tired of it, tired of hiding from trash can to trash can, trying to stay dry. She really was hoping the rain would stop so that night they could hold the Jellicle Ball! She wasn't sure if the ball would go on if it was raining, she had never heard word what they would do if it did. She was sad, she really wanted to experience this ball, the year before she was just a tad too young to really get the real feel for the ball.

Electra jumped over a box, landing in a deep water puddle. She groaned, already wet from the rain she wasn't happy about getting soaked from a puddle. She picked up her pace, avoiding as many water puddles as she could.

Once she reached the junkyard, it was still raining and several water puddles dotted the area. She groaned softly and ran under the car. She shook and shivered a bit, giving a small sneeze. She hated rain and she hated being wet so she felt awful. She couldn't see anyone, but she knew they were there, trying to make things ready for the ball that night. She saw a fuzzy orange form dash from the oven to the pipe and back again. The oven! It would be nice in there! Electra darted out from under the car and made her way to the oven. She knocked and waited, hoping for it to open quickly. Jennyanydots stuck her head out from the oven.

"Electra!" she cried, grabbing her and pulling her inside. "You are soaked!" Jennyanydots grabbed one of the many towels from the corner and threw it over Electra. "Why are you out right now? You should be keeping shelter until this evening; we don't want you getting sick now." Jennyanydots said softly, rubbing the towel over Electra.

"Thanks Jenny. Are we still having the ball tonight?"

"We have to, this is the only night that the Jellicle Moon is full for us dear, if we don't do it tonight we will miss our chance completely and will have to wait until next year."

"How do we know it's _our_ moon? It's full all the time so why now?" Jennyanydots smiled.

"Because it feels right, that is the only reason I can give you dear." Electra frowned, that really didn't help her but she decided to go with it. She wasn't one to questions Jennyanydots, ever.

~*~

Electra hated waiting and was happy when Jennyanydots had a knock upon her door. She answered, seeing the wet form of Munkustrap standing there.

"We are starting soon," he said, shaking his head so he lost some of the water.

"Thank you. Would you like to dry off?"

"No thank you, I will just get wet again. Hello Electra," and Munkustrap was gone. Electra grinned, the gray cat didn't say much but when he did it was important, just like his father.

"You heard the tom Electra, out we go," said Jennyanydots, putting her wet towels to one side of the oven. "I wish I could bring these… But with the rain it will be futile…" Electra smiled and looked at the oven door. She wasn't ready to head back out, but she had too, she had a party to attend.

It was miserable outside and what was worse, the cats looked just as miserable, if not worse. Electra saw several cats taking shelter where they could, huddled together trying to stay warm and dry. Victoria didn't look white but looked an ugly shade of gray and looked quite upset by it. She huddled next to Plato, trying not to become anymore gray, but it was failing horribly. Jellylorum was toned down as well, her cream colored coat verging on the color of a light brown. Electra giggled, because no matter how wet she got she basically stayed the same. Oh happy day for having a dark colored coat.

"Munkustrap, why are we here? It's raining and it's miserable," cried Pouncival.

"The Jellicle Moon is full tonight, we must have the ball," said Munkustrap while he sat upon the tire. "If I could, I would make it another night but I can't."

"Tugger will never come if it's raining! His mane will be ruined!" cried Etcetera from the pipe, a pout upon her face.

"There are more important things in this world, love, than Tugger," hissed Bombalurina. Electra grinned, knowing that Bombalurina's advances on the Rum Tum Tugger had been denied once again.

"You're just an old cow, what do you know?" spat Etcetera.

"Ladies! Munkustrap is right, we cannot postpone it, it must be tonight or no one will advance to the Heavyside Layer," explained Jellylorum.

"Munkustrap! Munkustrap!" Everyone looked around; knowing who the voice belonged too but was not sure where it was coming from.

Suddenly an orange cat appeared, soaked and out of breath. He looked at Munkustrap, terror in his eyes.

"We need to get out of here," Skimbleshanks said, trying to catch his breath. A soft murmur went through the crowd.

"What do you mean Skimbleshanks?" asked Munkustrap, trying to stay calm

"The water… They put up a flood wall down the street, but with all the water and the force it has caused flooding and…" before Skimbleshanks could finish, a stream of water entered the clearing, sending Jellicles from their hiding places under the car, pipe and various places.

"Run!" cried Skimbleshanks, darting back the way he had come, climbing junk as he went. The cats began to leave when a wall of water came crashing into the junkyard, bringing down garbage pieces with it. Electra gasped before she was taken under the water.

She was scared, that was all that was going through her mind, she was scared. She resurfaced only to be taken down by the water again, this same cycle repeated several times. Every time she surfaced she could hear cries of her friends, jellicles yelling and thunder rumbling. She felt something catch her leg, making it sting. She cried out, taking in a mouth full of water. She felt horrible as she felt her body being washed away. She didn't want to end like this, she didn't fulfill what she wanted to do with her life and all she could see was black.

Cold was all she felt, cold and wet with a small throbbing pain that was coming from somewhere on her that she couldn't pinpoint. Was she dead? Did you hurt when you died? She didn't think that was the case, once you died you felt no pain so why was she feeling pain? Electra felt her eyes and slowly opened them; a sudden feeling of relief came over her body. She wasn't dead. It was dark, but it was dry and it made her confused. She slowly sat up, looking around to try to figure out where she was.

"You're awake," said a voice behind her. Electra turned around and saw the blue eyes of a tom she rarely had contact with.

"Alonzo?"

"Yeah, it's me,"

"Why am I here?" she asked, trying to crawl to him but felt a pain in her leg.

"Be careful, you cut your leg on something when you were in the water. I scrambled up a junk pile and noticed you were being swept away so I grabbed you, I almost fell in myself. I couldn't let you just die, what kind of Jellicle would I be if I did that?" he asked, putting his hand upon her cut leg. She looked down and noticed there was a wet makeshift bandage on her leg. She was lost for words.

"I… Thank you," she said softly.

"It's nothing. Our biggest problem is that there isn't a safe way out from this hiding spot until the rain stops," he said, looking through a small crack in their hiding place. Electra couldn't tell where they were at, but it must be high if they weren't being swept away by the water at that moment in time.

"How long do you think it will go? How long can we stay here?" she asked, fright coming over her. What if the rain never stopped? Would she die of starvation while waiting? If that was the case, she would have rather died in the water; at least it wouldn't have been as slow as starvation was.

"It shouldn't go on too much longer, I feel it will stop soon…" said Alonzo, settling down in a corner.

"So, what do we do until it stops?" Alonzo shrugged.

"Dunno… Try to keep ourselves busy? Sleep?" Electra's stomach growled and she touched it.

"I'm hungry… I haven't had anything to eat all day…" whimpered Electra. Alonzo sighed.

"That isn't good…" he said, "I haven't had anything to eat either."

The two of them sat in silence for what seemed like forever. Electra felt tired and was starting to get cold. She curled up and shivered, stomach growling.

"I want it to stop raining…" Electra said softly. Alonzo looked at her and nodded.

"Me too…" Electra shivered and let out a whimper. "Are you cold?" Electra gave a nod, closing her eyes. She soon felt a warm body next to hers and she opened her eyes. Alonzo had settled by her, wrapping his arms around her. "We can't have you catching a cold right now, who knows what could happen because of it," he said softly.

Electra felt her body become warm, not sure if it was because of Alonzo's body heat, but she was happen for it. She felt a flutter in her stomach and she closed her eyes. Alonzo was quiet, but he was warm. She purred softly before she drifted off to sleep.

~*~

_Alonzo's eyes were upon Macavity and once Munkustrap was taken down, Alonzo jumped in before he could get away. Alonzo swiped at him, hissing and jumping backwards. Electra watched as she sat behind Munkustrap, Etcetera licking his face and the rest of the queens around her trying to comfort Munkustrap, whispering that he was amazing. Electra watched as Alonzo was spun in a circle then thrown across the junkyard. This was the last straw while Alonzo stood up, all the other Jellicles startled to circle around Macavity, hissing and swiping. Macavity made his way up some junk and ended up over powering the lights, making the lit junkyard become pitch black. In the darkness, the other began to move, whispering. Several made their way to Munkustrap, asking if he was okay. When a light was turned on and swept across the junkyard, Electra noticed Alonzo to the side, by himself, licking his wounded arm. Electra watched as Munkustrap crawled to Demeter, who licked his face. Several queens around her sighed. _

_Electra crawled over to Alonzo and rubbed her head against his shoulder. Alonzo looked down at her, confused by the gesture. Electra was about to say something when she heard Rum Tum Tugger say something about Mistoffelees. She turned her head and slowly crawled to the group, ears alert. Whenever Tugger spoke, it had to be important._

~*~

Electra heard a soft purring while she opened her eyes. She found herself snuggled in a pair of black and white arms, her head resting against the same pattern chest. She gave a soft purr but a heat wave ran over her. She felt a throbbing in her leg let made her whimper. She pulled away from Alonzo, needing to be free of the warmth but it was still there. She touched her leg and felt it burning up. She let out a whimper.

"Hot," she said softly, pulling her hand away. She lay on her stomach on the cold floor but barely felt a change. She knew it was cold; it had to be cold because it was still raining. There was still a throbbing pain in her leg and she closed her eyes. She wanted it to go away, it hurt and she didn't like it. She kept praying for the pain to go away, that was all she wanted, was no more pain.

Alonzo felt funny, he wasn't warm. His eyes fluttered open and noticed that Electra was no long sleeping next to him. He shot up, his ears alert and he looked around. He heard a soft whimpering and noticed Electra a short distance from him, moving in her sleep. He crawled to her and felt her forehead. She was burning up and this surprised him. Was she sick? He heard a soft whimper escape her lips and was worried. Why was she so hot?

"Hurt," she whimpered, "it hurts…" Alonzo thought, wondering what could hurt. Her leg, her leg was injured so that must be what was making her hot, what made her be in pain. Alonzo bit his lip; did he dare venture to get something to put on her leg, a cloth to make wet from the rain outside? He wanted to rush out and get it but if he left her, would she be okay? So many questions ran through his mind that he had to close his eyes to be able to think straight. He needed to get some cloth to be able to put on her forehead, which would be something Jennyanydots would do. He darted out into the rain to find a cloth.

A few minutes later Alonzo returned with a small piece of fabric in his hands, already drenched from the rain. What he learned when he ventured out was that the rain was starting to lighten up and he prayed to the Heavyside that it would stop soon. He sat next to Electra and placed it upon her forehead. Electra slowly opened her eyes and sighed.

"Alonzo…" she said softly. "You were brave… against… Macavity," she whimpered and closed her eyes, panting. Alonzo just stared at her and touched her cheek.

~*~

Red eyes… red eyes were staring at her. Electra felt her fur stand on end. His eyes would not leave her, no matter where she would try to hide. She could hear his laugh echo in her head and put her hands over her ears. Why? Why was he being mean to her?

"Leave me alone!" she cried, standing her ground. He advanced towards her and she hissed. "Stay back!" she shouted. Macavity laughed and circled around her, Electra circling with him. He pointed at her leg and she felt her leg buckle, pain shooting through it. She let out a scream, a whimper following as she held her leg. She watched as Macavity slowly approached her. "No… go away!" she cried and moved as he pounced at her. She crawled quickly, holding her leg and whimpering. She felt a body on top of her and she screamed. "Leave me alone!" She didn't want to die, not by Macavity, not by him.

A wave of pain shot through Electra and she opened her eyes. Alonzo was leaning over her, shaking her and saying something. It didn't register to Electra that she was whimpering and crying and that Alonzo was saying her name over and over again.

"He's going to kill me!" she cried, grabbing onto Alonzo. "Please, don't let him kill me… I don't want to die by Macavity's hands!" she whimpered, her chest heaving up and down.

"I won't, calm down Electra. He isn't here, don't worry, you're safe," babbled Alonzo but Electra didn't feel safe. She felt hot, tired and weak. Her leg hurt and her body ached. She cried into Alonzo's chest and he held her close.

"Alonzo, Electra!" Alonzo turned his head to the opening of their hiding place.

"Munkustrap, in here!" he cried, holding onto Electra. He watched as Munkustrap appeared, Jennyanydots trailing behind him. "Help," and with that word, Jennyanydots was next to Electra, feeling her head and looking at her leg.

"We need to take her to my oven, right now," said Jennyanydots, getting up and hurrying out of the hiding place.

"Here Alonzo, let me…"

"No, I have her," he said, picking up Electra. Munkustrap looked at Alonzo and nodded.

"I'll follow you Alonzo."

~*~

Electra slowly opened her eyes and felt well rested. She didn't feel hot or cold and she didn't feel a pain in her leg at all. She slowly sat up but ended up laying back down for her head began to spin. Where was she? Where was Alonzo? Electra felt a small panic begin but noticed a pile of towels in the corner and figured out that she was in Jennyanydots' oven. It must have stopped raining. She sat up and took a deep breath. She felt her leg and noticed it was bandaged. She smiled. Jennyanydots was amazing when it came to healing things with Jellylorum in a close second.

Jennyanydots walked into the oven and smiled when she noticed Electra was up.

"You are finally awake," she said, kneeling next to Electra and began to switch out the bandage.

"How did I get here?" she asked softly, rubbing her head.

"We found you and Alonzo after the rain stopped and we brought you here. Your leg had a small infection but mixed with not being taken care of properly it escalated into you having a severe fever," explained Jennyanydots.

"Is Alonzo okay?" Jennyanydots smiled.

"Yes, he's fine dear… He's been checking up on you whenever he can. He'll be happy to know you are awake." And with that Jennyanydots left, leaving Electra alone.

Electra slowly got up, feeling a bit wobbly, but found she could walk fine. She pushed open the oven door and looked out. The huge rush of water left the junkyard in a bit of a muddle and there was still water on the ground, but it wasn't deep and the sun was actually out. Electra looked at the sky and smiled when she didn't see one cloud in it and prayed that it would last for at least a week, if not a whole year. She was tired of rain and never wanted to be wet again. Electra was about to take a step when she noticed Alonzo was napping by the oven, curled up in a small ball. How long had he been there? How long had she been asleep? She didn't want to know those answers and sat next to Alonzo. She shook him gently and his eyes shot open.

"Electra!" he said as he sat up. "Are you okay? Are you suppose to be out?" he babbled, not sure what he really wanted to say or how to take the situation. Electra gave a smile and hugged him. Alonzo stopped babbling and wrapped his arms around her, looking at the top of her head.

"Thank you," she whispered and pulled back, a smile upon her face. "Thank you for saving me." Alonzo leaned down and rubbed his head against hers, a soft purr escaping his throat. Electra was shocked, unsure of where this gesture was coming from but it felt right. She closed her eyes and purred loudly as she felt Alonzo pull her close and rest his head on top of hers.

"You were the only one to make a gesture of thank you for fighting Macavity, the only one," he whispered and Electra looked up at him. She felt his forehead rest upon hers. "You scared me several times in the last few days and it hurt, watching you struggle knowing I couldn't be much help…" he said softly, rubbing his nose against hers. Electra let out a small gasp and Alonzo pulled away.

"I'm sorry… I'm not sure what I'm doing, I'm tired. I'm sorry," he said and he looked down. He turned and began to walk away and Electra was scared. She didn't like that he was walking away yet she was confused on why she wanted him to stay. He saved her, but she felt that what she was feeling was something more, something bigger than being grateful for his help. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to her, rubbing her head against his, a purr escaping. She wrapped her arms around him, rubbing her head against his chest. Alonzo looked down at Electra and smiled, resting his head upon her head.

Electra wasn't sure what the feeling she had was, but she knew it felt right. She felt warm, secure and safe. All of those feelings she felt while being held by Alonzo so she knew it couldn't be that bad. She gave a soft sigh while she heard Alonzo purring.

What Electra didn't know was she stole Alonzo's heart the second she rubbed her head against his shoulder, her eyes showing worry about him. She was the only one, and she would forever be the only one for him.

~*~

End

~*~

A/N: this was for Hazelthorn's contest! I hope you like it… I kinda like this little couple, I ended up with it once in an RP and I really liked it. I do not own CATS. Thank you.


End file.
